Orinoco (Rayman)
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of upcoming Ubisoft video-games of the Rayman Trilogy. Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Houdini the Magician - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Betilla the Fairy - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Bzzit - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Electoons - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Tarayzan - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Musician - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Joe - Pingu *Mr. Dark - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Antitoons - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Moskito - Taz Mania (Looney Tunes) *Livingstones - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Hunters - Malifecenet's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) *Dark Rayman - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Mr. Sax - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Stone - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Space Mama - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Skops - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Globox - Berk (The Trap Door) *Murfy - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Globox Children - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Elliot (Pete's Dragon), Hector the Dog (Hector's House), Chip (The Little Engine That Could), and the Mice (Cinderella) *Teensies - Oh (Home), Justin, Squidgy (Justin Time), Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Asterix, Obelix, and the Crows (Dumbo) *The Robo Pirates - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants), Olaf (Frozen), Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball), Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Honest John, Gideon (Pinocchio), and the Dantinis (Croc) *Ly the Fairy - Nellie (Nellie the Elephant) *Admiral Razorbeard - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Razorbeard's Lackey - Tantor (Tarzan) *Ninjaws - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) *The Zombie Chickens - Professor Z (Cars 2) and The Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit) *Axel - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Polokus - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Clark - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Uglette - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Ssssam the Snake - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jano - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Carmen the Whale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Foutch - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Grolem 13 - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Robot Dinosaur - Malifecent the Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) *Hardrox - Igor (Count Duckula) *Bembette - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Cookie - Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *LacMac - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Betina - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Flips - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Inspector Grub - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Grub's Girlfriend - Scylla (Hugo the Troll) *The Great Rigatoni - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Tily - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Razorwife - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Evil Globox - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Globette - Frankie (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Henchman 800 - Dick Dastardly (Dastardly and Muttley) *Hunchman 1000 - Muttley (Dastardly and Muttley) *Ernest the Engine Cart as Otto Psi *Stevie the Steam Train as Romeo Patti *Woody Woodpecker as Gonzo *Koala Kong as Andre *Nazis as The Dark Lums *The Beagle Boys and The Monkeys as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Merlock as Count Razoff *Magica DeSpell as Begoniax *The Elementals, The Evil Twins, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Joe and Moe, Tiny Tiger, Rilla Roo, Emperor Velo, and the Battle Droids as The Knaarens *Captain Hook as Reflux the Knaaren *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Photographer - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *The Bubble Dreamer - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Ales Mansay - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Big Mama - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Barbara - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Toad - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Minotaurs - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) Movies Spoofs *Orinoco 1 *Orinoco Brain Games *Orinoco 2: The Great Escape/Orinoco 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) *Orinoco the Animated Series *Orinoco Arena/Orinoco M/Orinoco Rush *Orinoco 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets 2 *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets TV Party *Orinoco Origins *Orinoco Legends Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video games Category:Video Game-Spoofs